


Солдат и его Рука

by fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017
Summary: У Зимнего Солдата всегда были особые отношения с его металлической рукой.





	Солдат и его Рука

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание/Предупреждения: пост-ЗС, АУ по отношению к фильму "Первый мститель: Противостояние"

У Зимнего Солдата всегда были особые отношения с его металлической рукой. Не те, что бывают у всех солдат, хотя, что обманывать, этим они с Рукой тоже занимались – железные пальцы могли быть удивительно нежными, особенно – в сравнении с теми, кто обычно до него дотрагивался. Но дело было не в этом. Солдат мог бы поклясться, что у Руки реакция гораздо быстрее, чем у него самого – сколько раз она ловила пули, которые по всем законам физики должны были застрять у него в черепе. Правда, характер у нее был еще тот. Рука, видимо, полагала делом чести сломать нос хотя бы одному технику, когда Солдата запихивали в кресло. Иногда она цеплялась за что-то, и пальцы было не разжать, как бульдожью челюсть.   
  
Они с Рукой знали, что надо верно служить ГИДРе, а еще – что когда-нибудь они обязательно убегут. Солдат понимал, что две эти идеи плохо сочетаются, но его это не беспокоило. Проблема была только в том, что о побеге их то и дело заставляли забыть, а вот о служении ГИДРе приходилось помнить.   
  
Но когда в один прекрасный день они с Рукой все-таки ушли, у Солдата не было никаких сомнений. Он вообще не очень много думал о ГИДРе. Он думал о человеке на мосту, который вытащил его из-под металлической балки и сказал, что у Солдата есть имя.   
  
Солдат выцарапал это на Руке. Информация первостепенной важности, как ему казалось. Рука вытерпела – как всегда терпела все его художества.   
  
Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Друг. Капитан Америка. Стивен Роджерс. С тобой до конца. Последнюю фразу он откуда-то помнил. Собственно, потому Рука и зависла в воздухе вместо того, чтобы прикончить Капитана; потому она и вытащила его на берег. Солдат всегда знал, что на нее можно положиться.   
  
ГИДРА нашла их, когда Солдат мирно сидел в пустующем доме где-то на окраине Бронкса и смотрел старый телевизор. По Си-эн-эн показывали, как выздоровевший Капитан Америка возвращается домой из больницы. У Солдата было впечатление, что где-то (когда-то?) он это уже видел, а еще – что Стивен Роджерс поправился не до конца, но торопится сбежать.   
  
Мелюзга Роджерс, как обычно, совсем не бережется...  
  
Тут он услышал шаги на крыше и схватился за автомат, а Рука – за рюкзак. ГИДРовцев было много и к делу они подошли серьезно: Солдат, конечно, от них ушел, но по пути схватил пулю. А нет, две. Третья отскочила от Руки. «Спасибо», – на бегу подумал Солдат.   
  
В конце концов он от них оторвался, но почувствовал, что стремительно теряет функциональность. Укрывшись в маленьком грязном проулке, он чуть отдышался. Рука виновато зажимала рану.   
  
«Давай без глупостей, – сказал он ей. – Очень трудно одновременно защищать и стрелять, знаешь ли. Вот если б у нас был щит...»  
  
Щит.   
  
Крышка от мусорного бака.  
  
Человек на мосту.  
  
Опять ему по морде надавали. Толку – все равно не научится.   
  
Стив.   
  
Солдат скосил глаза на Руку, ища совета. На руке было выцарапано: «Стивен Роджерс. С тобой до конца».  
  
– Да ты смеешься надо мной, что ли...  
  


***

  
Он еле-еле дотащился до квартиры Стива. Если б не Рука, мертвой хваткой цепляющаяся за перила, и не дошел бы. Рука и на звонок нажала, потому что у него самого кончились силы.  
  
Сперва он увидел только широко распахнутые голубые глаза.  
  
– Баки?  
  
– Я не функционален, – выдал он, а потом пришла темнота. Боль выдернула его оттуда. Над ним нависло обеспокоенное лицо Стива:  
  
– Кто тебя так?  
  
– Свои, – прохрипел Солдат.  
  
– Что, не мог выбрать противников себе по росту? О господи, Бак. Посмотри, как они тебя...   
  
Стив звонил кому-то, а у Солдата даже не хватило сил сказать, чтоб не вызывал врача. Да пусть бы и федералов вызвал. Пусть забирают его со всеми потрохами. Потроха все равно выпадут раньше, чем его довезут до места.   
  
Солдат не понимал, почему у Стива такие виноватые глаза.   
  


***

  
– Брюс! – Отчаянный голос Стива над головой. – Брюс. Сделай что-нибудь. Посмотри на него.  
  
Другой голос, бесконечно терпеливый:  
  
– Я смотрю, Стив. И я бы предпочел это делать в более спокойной обстановке.   
  
– Ну да. Хорошо. Я в той комнате.  
  
Отлились кошке мышкины слезки. Это тебе за все те разы, когда меня Сара посылала за священником...  
  
Человек по имени Брюс остался в комнате один. Солдат был слишком слаб, да и угрозы для себя не чувствовал, поэтому позволил себя осмотреть. Но когда Брюс потянулся к Руке и пробормотал себе под нос: «Не знаю, снимается ли это», пришлось схватить его за запястье и четко сказать:  
  
– Попробуй – убью.  
  
– Да не стану я пробовать, – невозмутимо сказал Брюс. – У меня и инструментов нет.  
  
Солдат знал, что подвезти инструменты – дело нескольких минут, и больше не расслаблялся. И когда медик потянулся поставить ему укол, он снова ухватил его за руку.  
  
– Это обезболивающее, – так же спокойно пояснил тот, хотя от хватки железных пальцев ему наверняка было больно. – Даю скаутскую клятву, что никто не попытается ничего отвинтить, пока вы спите.  
  
Солдат давно приучился не верить обещаниям, к тому же не имелось возможности проверить, состоял ли медик в скаутах. Но тут в дверном проеме опять возник Стив.  
  
– Позволь ему, Баки, – попросил он. И Рука тут же его послушалась, разжалась. Надо же. А потом живую руку кольнуло, и скоро боль прошла.   
  
Перебинтованный, он упал на кровать и заснул. Рука прикрывала его, как обычно – ладонь легла на голову, локоть защищал сердце. Она тоже устала.   
  
Нельзя было вот так бесполезно валяться. Полагалось прийти в состояние бодрствования, проверить периметр. Проверить, как Стив. Но он так устал. От воспоминаний устаешь. Он вспомнил все сразу. Кресло. Беспощадный свет лампы прямо в глаза. Пирс так и не налил ему молока, зараза. Он убил Говарда Старка. Еще до черта кого убил. Этот идиот Стив явился вызволять его с фашисткой базы со щитом, сверкающим всеми цветами Америки. Прыгнул в одних шортах в ядовитый плющ. Не кретин ли. Стив – его задание. Президент упал на сиденье автомобиля и забрызгал кровью свою жену, все думали, что в нее тоже попали. Он забрызгал Стиву всю квартиру. Он стрелял в Стива. Ударил его.  
  
– Тихо, – сказал тот. – Тихо. Все зажило. И у тебя заживет. Спи, Баки.  
  
Он – Баки.  
  
Чертовски устал. Они не давали ему спать после пыток. Лампой этой светили. Да заткнись ты, чертов дурень, не болтай...  
  
Все, что он мог – снова уткнуть лицо в подушку, чтоб не видеть виноватых глаз Стива. Подушка пахла лавандой. Роджерс, в которого он стрелял, зачем-то гладил его по спине.  
  
Даже если он Баки, он не заслуживал, чтоб было так хорошо.  
  


***

  
Когда он наконец проснулся окончательно, Стива рядом не оказалось. Солдат нашел его на кухне. Тот пил молоко из пакета, достав его прямо из холодильной камеры. Солдат знал, что такие теперь повсюду – у Пирса в доме была такая. Но до сих пор не привык.  
  
Холодильные камеры ему не нравились в принципе.   
  
Стив замер, заметив его. И все, что Солдат нашел сказать:  
  
– Не пей из ледника. Простудишься.  
  
– Не простужусь, – сказал тот мягко. – Я больше не болею, Баки, ты помнишь?  
  
Он почувствовал себя идиотом.  
  
Очень остроумно – беспокоиться, что у него заболит горло, после того, как ты всадил в него три пули.   
  
Стив убрал пакет в холодильник и сделал нерешительный шаг к Солдату. Теперь он стоял совсем рядом. Настоящий (Солдат видел его в музее, но там он был, похоже, из картона). Настороженный, серьезный. Знакомый Солдату больше, чем кто-либо или что-либо за всю его жизнь (ту, которую он помнил – хотя, наверное, и ту, которую забыл).  
  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь, Бак? – тихо спросил Стив. Вот чего Солдат не помнил – это чтоб Роджерс был таким смирным.   
  
– Явно не хуже, чем ты, – ответил он хрипло. – Зачем из госпиталя удрал?  
  
И улыбку Стива – такую – он не то чтобы не помнил, но подозревал, что видел очень редко. Как будто не наемный убийца к нему в дом ввалился, а Мадонна явилась. Впрочем, насколько он помнил Роджерса, тот бы Божьей матери улыбаться не стал, а спросил бы с нее за земные горести.   
  
Улыбка тут же исчезла, когда Солдат засобирался.  
  
– Ты куда это? – Стив скрестил руки на груди. А вот такое бывало часто.  
  
Солдат кивнул за окно. Потом собрался с силами и пояснил:  
  
– Они за мной придут.  
  
– Подожди. Им сейчас не до тебя. Пойдем, я покажу.  
  
И вот, вместо того, чтобы вовремя покинуть ненадежное укрытие, он оказался на диване перед телевизором, в квартире, по которой никак нельзя было сказать, что она годится для супергероя.  
  
По телевизору шли новости. «Наиболее масштабная операция по внедрению за всю историю... Берет свое начало в тайной гитлеровской организации... Разоблачение неизвестным хакером... один лидер за другим…»  
  
Солдат честно пытался сосредоточиться, но Стив сидел слишком близко и отвлекал. Солдат давно отвык от такой близости – теплой, безопасной. Он взглянул на Стива, и тот торопливо отсел. Рука от досады сжала диванную подушку так, что та треснула по швам.   
  
На экране показывали фотографии.  
  
«Только теперь мы можем отдать себе отчет в том, сколько высокопоставленных чиновников и военных работали на ГИДРу... Некоторые из них не стали ждать, пока их настигнет правосудие... Генерал Майерс, недавно награжденный за успешную операцию в Ираке... член ГИДРы с 1980 года... покончил с собой сегодня утром...»  
  
Стив коснулся его плеча.   
  
– Видишь? Вряд ли они придут. У них сейчас без тебя дел по горло. А ты, насколько им известно, вообще сгинул в Потомаке. Оставайся.   
  
Рука вцепилась в подлокотник (а ее вообще-то ни о чем не спрашивали). И Солдат остался. Сначала на сутки, пока рана не заживет окончательно. А потом он просто не мог уговорить себя встать и уйти, хоть и пытался.   
  


***

  
Солдат теперь был Баки.  
  
Баки нравилось у Стива. То есть квартиру он совершенно не оценил – абсолютно... гражданское жилище, с хлипкой дверью и тонкими стенами. Он не успокоился, пока не начинил ее жучками и следящими устройствами так, что под потолком иногда искрило. Пытался уговорить Стива изменить параметры – хотя бы дверь нормальную поставить, – но тот отмахнулся:  
  
– Все равно квартира съемная.   
  
Баки мог бы сказать, что это не влияет на требования безопасности, но вспомнил, что Стиву пришлось сюда перебраться, когда он уничтожил его прежнее жилье. Вряд ли Баки имел тут право голоса.   
  
Так что он оставался в неулучшенной квартире, на всякий случай прислушиваясь к каждому звуку. Как говорил куратор Карпов, слишком бдительных агентов не бывает. Но в остальном – просто жил, немного ошалев от всей бесконечности, огромности жизни, свалившейся ему вдруг прямо в руки. Вечером – каждый вечер – с ним был Стив. Он не делал ничего особенного, но само его присутствие успокаивало. Когда Баки слышал, как Стив плещется в душе и напевает себе под нос, когда поздно вечером они сидели на кухне с бутербродами и кофе, у Баки возникало странное ощущение. Будто больше не надо никуда торопиться, ничего искать. Он пришел домой, можно наконец сесть и отдохнуть.  
  
Он и отдыхал. Осваивался у Стива. Днем тот чаще всего уходил – пропадал то на дебрифингах, то на съемках очередной «аналитической передачи». Или же торчал на наскоро сколоченной базе нового Щ.И.Та, которую наивно считал секретной. Пока его не было, Баки спал и ел – собственный организм, способный столько есть и столько спать, поневоле его восхищал. Иногда он выбирался из дома, глядел, не вертится ли рядом кто-то из старых знакомых или переодетых федералов. Вертелась в основном пресса, но в конце концов и ее стало меньше. Вечером они со Стивом заказывали пиццу и смотрели телевизор. В ГИДРе кураторы позволяли смотреть передачи только в качестве награды – и всегда выключали на самом интересном. Теперь Баки отыскал канал с сериалами, которые уже считались старыми. За два дня они со Стивом пересмотрели все серии «Я люблю Люси» (Стив утверждал, что Люси будет им обоим сниться), а затем подсели на «Мэш». Главного героя там звали Пирс, и в первое время Баки дергался. Но тот, киношный Пирс на настоящего совсем не походил. Он был добрый. А майор Бернс – ну вылитый Вонючка из их сто седьмого, даже смех похож. И бардак в армии такой же, ни на йоту не изменился.  
  


***

  
Как-то раз Стив принес кучу всякой всячины для руки – смазку для металла, чистящие средства, эмульсию против ржавчины, все в этом роде.  
  
– Тони дал, – сказал он. – У него в мастерской этого полно. Попробуй.  
  
Баки только головой покачал:  
  
– Ты ее вконец избалуешь.   
  
Стив осторожно спросил:  
  
– Почему ты так говоришь про свою руку... Ну, как будто отдельно от себя?  
  
Баки на него вытаращился:  
  
– Конечно, отдельно. Ты, Роджерс, может, не заметил, но в отличие от меня, она железная. Но это не значит, что она мне не родная, – добавил он торопливо, чтобы Рука не обиделась. – Она меня много раз вытаскивала.   
  
Баки потер плечо, и пластины довольно загудели.   
  
Стив выглядел неуверенным, и Баки подобрался. Но Стив сказал только:  
  
– Ничего страшного, если я ее избалую. Она это заслужила.   
  


***

  
Рука старалась вести себя прилично. Что там, она стала почти образцовой – все из-за Стива рядом, подозревал Баки. Лежала спокойно у Баки на коленях, открывала пиво и консервы.  
  
Только раз она сплоховала, как-то ночью, когда Баки приснился кошмар. Солдат открыл глаза, по-настоящему не проснувшись, не понял, где находится, и от страха Рука принялась громить спальню, сорвала зеркало со стены, разбила шифоньер.  
  
Утром он опять хотел уйти – уж теперь-то ясно как свет божий, что они с Рукой опасны. Но сперва пришлось прибирать и чинить мебель, а ночью, когда он уже совсем оделся и собрался выскользнуть из дома, кошмар приснился Стиву. Бедняга стонал и лихорадочно бормотал во сне, так что Рука уже приготовилась рвать с двери замок – но замка-то и не было, этот придурок спал с незапертой дверью при живом Зимнем Солдате. Стив, когда он его разбудил и успокоил, посмотрел таким взглядом, что уходить стало совестно.   
  
Пришлось снова рассовать оружие по тайникам. Рука загудела.  
  
– А ты не радуйся, – сказал ей Баки.  
  
Малодушие – вот как это называлось. Это слово очень любил куратор Карпов. Может, иногда он им и злоупотреблял, но тут оно подходило.  
  
– Они не станут искать тебя здесь, – уговаривал его Стив. – Я всем и каждому рассказал, что Зимний Солдат погиб.  
  
Это верно; Баки помнил то интервью, которое Капитан Америка дал сразу после госпиталя для Си-эн-эн. За спиной у Стива висело фото Солдата – плохое, зернистое, на котором виден был только его силуэт в профиль и железное плечо на фоне хеликарриера.   
  
– Я думаю, что убил его. Мы упали в воду вместе, но я выжил, а он остался на дне.  
  
– Там слишком много тел, – сказал Стив, возвратясь домой. Баки, которого раньше не смущали большие потери среди гражданских, теперь тихо сказал:  
  
– Прости...  
  
– Это был не ты, Бак.  
  
– Не только я.   
  


***

  
Брюс заходил еще несколько раз – проверить самочувствие Баки. А когда он убедился, что рана полностью зажила, Стив пригласил другого своего друга – Сэма. Того самого, которому Баки оторвал крыло. Ему было совестно, но Сэм оказался совсем не злопамятным. Сказал, что рад видеть, и около часа они болтали втроем. Потом Баки сослался на усталость и ушел в спальню.   
  
Стив в гостиной старался говорить потише. Но то ли он забыл, что у Баки тоже улучшенный слух, то ли просто стены тут были непоправимо тонкими, но слышно было все.  
  
– Не знаю, – говорил Стив, – меня беспокоит то, как он разговаривает со своей рукой. В смысле, я все понимаю...  
  
– Ничего ты не понимаешь, – сказал Сэм, и Баки был с ним абсолютно согласен. – Если твой парень после всего этого всего лишь беседует с рукой – ты можешь считать, что вы оба очень дешево отделались.   
  
Интересно, подумал Баки, почему Стив не расскажет о другом, что они тут с Рукой вытворяли. О том, как порушили спальню. От разговоров-то правда вреда не будет. Но видно, Стив с детства привык друга не выдавать.  
  
– Представь, сколько времени он был один. Ему необходим был союзник. Он наделил разумом протез. В этом нет абсолютно ничего странного. А все остальное у вас как?  
  
– Отлично, – сказал Стив. – Ну, я так думаю. Он смотрит «Мэш». Ну, то есть, мы смотрим.  
  
– Одобряю, – сказал Сэм. Наверное, с Сэмом можно будет подружиться. Рука согласно хлопнула Баки по бедру.  
  
– Не знаю. Он плакал, когда убили полковника Блейка. Как ты думаешь, Сэм, может... ему не хватает отцовской фигуры? Может, он тоскует по Пирсу?  
  
«Мы тоскуем по Пирсу?» – спросил Баки у Руки. Она сложила из пальцев недвусмысленный знак. Баки был с ней, в общем, согласен.  
  
– Стив, – очень мягко сказал Сэм. – Можешь сделать для меня кое-что?  
  
– Конечно.  
  
– Собери в своем доме книги по психологии. И те, которые я тебе приносил. Возьми их и выброси в мусорный ящик. Вся Америка плакала по полковнику Блейку. И я тоже, хотя смотрел уже в повторе. Господи, да если ты не рыдал на той сцене, когда Радар пришел в операционную, у тебя просто нет сердца.  
  
– Кхм, – сказал Стив. По этому «кхм» Баки понял, что совету насчет книг Стив вряд ли последует – зато ему полегчало. Когда Сэм ушел, Стив осторожно отворил дверь в комнату Баки.  
  
– Спишь?  
  
– Не-а, – сказал Баки, а Рука еще и махнула Стиву: присаживайся.  
  
– Думаешь, у меня нет сердца? – грустно спросил Стив, опускаясь на кровать рядом.   
  
Баки приобнял его живой рукой:  
  
– Ерунда. Просто у тебя нет привычки плакать на фильмах.  
  
– Ну да, – сказал Стив, нимало не удивившись, что его подслушали. – Это ты у нас барышня. Ты ревел даже над «Эмосом и Энди», когда Руби заболела пневмонией.   
  
– Пользуешься тем, что я ничего не помню, и клевещешь.   
  
На самом деле он вспомнил что-то – не из жизни Солдата, из своей, прошлой, когда они с ребятами попали под обстрел и думали, что это все. Это в мирное время несчастья случаются с другими; на войне ты совершенно точно знаешь, что это случится с тобой – раньше или позже. И в момент, когда канонада смолкла, Баки, замерзший, уставший и почти распрощавшийся с жизнью, подумал, что ничего так не хотел бы, как посидеть еще один раз со Стивом на полу в их квартирке, на истершемся ковре около радиатора, и послушать еще эпизод «Эмоса и Энди», пока эта чертова пурга будет мести за окнами.   
  
Вот и теперь – они полулежат на кровати в ласковой темноте, Стив рядом, за окнами весело пляшут огни. Впору поверить, что Бог тогда его услышал. Впору поверить, что Он есть.   
  


***

  
В этой новой жизни у Стива оказалось много друзей. Не только Брюс, к которому Баки привык; не только Сэм, который в следующий свой визит плюхнулся на диван рядом с Баки, смотревшим «Мэш», и заявил, что его любимый герой – отец Мулкахи. Баки этому не удивился, эти двое весьма друг на друга походили: сохраняли ангельское спокойствие в летающем борделе. Такое не каждому дано.  
  
Баки слегка опасался показываться Стивовым друзьям. Не был уверен, что его – в его состоянии – можно пускать в общество, что от шума и разговоров не разболится голова и не накроет паникой, и Рука не станет наводить порядок по-своему.  
  
Еще он боялся собственной зависти. Когда Стивовы друзья приходили в гостиную и начинали обсуждать «дальнейшие действия» (все это касалось Баки, потому что он, не спрашивая, пришел к Стиву, и теперь бедняге приходилось с этим разбираться), он понимал: это не просто друзья, это команда. У него самого команды не имелось – те безликие вспомогательные отряды, которые ему давали, он забывал или сам, или с помощью обнуления. Что до кураторов... многих из них Баки предпочитал вовсе не вспоминать, но даже самые приличные из них не считали Солдата равным.   
  
Когда-то – когда-то давно – у него был свой отряд.  
  
Потом у него осталась только Рука.  
  
Надо сказать, что вдвоем они неплохо сработались.  
  
Но теперь, когда он сидел у себя на кровати, проигрывая записи старых радиопередач, или черкая что-то у себя в блокноте, а за стеной Стив что-то взахлеб обсуждал с друзьями – в душе как-то тянуло. Рука чувствовала настроение Баки и обнимала его за правое плечо. Этот жест всегда казался ужасно трогательным. Конечно, Рука не могла по-настоящему его защитить. Но неизменно пыталась.  
  


***

  
Разумеется, он не отсиживался все время в спальне. Выходил, усаживался в незанятое кресло, а то и вовсе на пол, иногда даже пытался участвовать в разговоре. Рука открывала всем пиво. Стивовы друзья относились к Баки настороженно – как и следует относиться к бывшему агенту ГИДРы. Рыжая Наташа то и дело бросала на него выжидающие взгляды, будто ожидала, что он о чем-то вспомнит. Баки не помнил ничего, хотя догадывался, что рыжая – тоже агент, и они могли пересекаться на миссиях. У ее друга был пес; когда он подошел к Баки и обнюхал его, тот вдруг понял, что Руке никогда не приходилось гладить собак. Душить, когда они мешали миссии – да, а гладить – нет.   
  
Так они и провели вечер: Рука чесала пса, а тот довольно подставлял то пузо, то спину. И Баки подумал, что есть, наверное, тысяча вещей, которых Рука никогда не делала. Не качала ребенка, не включала музыкальный автомат, не нанизывала сосиски на вертел для летнего барбекю. Не...  
  
А вот об этом лучше не думать.   
  
Чтобы отвлечься, он обвел взглядом комнату. Наверное, просто справедливость наконец восторжествовала – когда-то у Баки была куча друзей, которым не особо хотелось связываться со Стивом. Малец, который говорит всем правду и то ли дело ввязывается в драку – не лучшая компания.   
  
Но Баки помнил теперь и другое время – когда у него уже не было сил заводить новых друзей, а старые либо сами работали допоздна, либо связались с мафией, а кто и сел. Тогда у него оставался только Стив, а у Стива – он сам, и в конце концов вся округа приучилась считать одним целым. Баки понимал, к чему это может привести, оттого и таскал друга на танцы.   
  
Но прежде чем это стало по-настоящему опасным, ему пришла повестка.  
  
Пока рука гладила пса, Баки слушал, что говорят в гостиной. Говорили о нем, и Баки почувствовал себя очень усталым. Хотя усталость полагалось испытывать Стиву – он все пытался устроить так, чтобы о Зимнем Солдате забыли – чтобы можно было воскреснуть сержанту Барнсу, веселому парню, никакими убийствами себя не запятнавшему. Ну разве что парочка фрицев у него на счету, так это делает сержанту честь.   
  
Стив с рыжей Наташей говорили о том, чтобы «выкатить большую артиллерию», и Баки не нравилось, как зло сжимается рот у Стива.   
  
Вечером, когда гости ушли, он помогал на кухне. Впрочем, помогать – громкое слово: всего-то составить тарелки и стаканы в посудомоечную машину. Рядом с машиной на стойке уже урчала кофеварка. Баки пришел на память зеленый кофе, который он покупал по дешевке: потом его полагалось жарить на сковородке и молоть, и кофе едва выходило на две чашки.  
  
– Ты думаешь о Саре? – спросил он Стива.   
  
Тот понял:  
  
– Ей бы это так понравилось. И машина, и микроволновка. Мама ненавидела тратить время на готовку. Я все время о ней думаю, с тех пор, как проснулся. И обо... всех остальных.   
  
Странно было сознавать, что еще месяц назад никаких «остальных» для Баки не существовало.  
  
Да и Стива тоже.  
  
Да и самого Баки, если на то пошло.   
  
– Слушай, – сказал он, принимая от Стива чашку с кофе. – Ты не обязан делать этого. Я заслуживаю суда. Я ведь действительно все это сделал. Не хочу, чтобы ты погорел, защищая массового убийцу.  
  
– Это был не ты, Бак, – снова сказал Стив.   
  
– Я… – Рука недовольно загудела. – Мы.   
  


***

  
Меньше всего из всех друзей Стива ему нравился Тони. Он был шумный, обожал находиться в центре внимания и сыпал дурацкими шуточками. Стив предупредил:  
  
– Увидишь, он все время пытается казаться мудаком, но у него не получается.  
  
По мнению Баки, получалось отлично. Тони называл Стива Сосулькой, а Баки, в зависимости от настроения – Замороженным, Жареными Мозгами или Терминатором.  
  
Положим, насчет жареных мозгов он был прав – но не обязательно всякий раз об этом напоминать. Баки посмотрел бы на него в кресле.   
  
(На самом деле он никого не хотел бы видеть в кресле, даже самых раздражающих друзей Стива.)  
  
Но глупые шутки можно было бы терпеть. Если б половина из них не была про секс. Если б та половина, что была про секс, не была направлена исключительно на Стива. Баки вспомнил, как приударял в младших классах за Бет Кеннелли; он таскал ее за косички, воровал ленты и прятал в карманы, а еще один раз нашел лягушку и усадил ей в парту. После того случая даже Стив перестал с ним разговаривать. У Тони не было такого эффективного оружия, как лягушка. Но он не упускал случая прокомментировать, как сидит на Стиве обтягивающая футболка или спросить, существовал ли в сороковые оральный секс.   
  
Ясно было, что Стив ему нравится. В том самом смысле, за который в сороковых могли избить и оставить умирать в канаве, а полиция записала бы это как несчастный случай. Дело было не только в шутках: Тони – миллиардер Старк – похоже, с самого начала этой авантюры помогал Стиву связями и деньгами. Те интервью, которые давал Стив, ему устраивал Тони – хотя Зимнего Солдата он не знал и уж точно не имел повода любить.   
  
С тех пор, как Тони увидел Баки, он не мог перестать любопытствовать насчет того, как «дедушки занимаются сексом». Стив краснел, но на шутки в общем не отвечал – видимо, давно с этим парнем работал и приучился не реагировать. Рука сжималась в кулак, но в общем к такому остроумию можно было притерпеться. Тем более, что именно из мастерской Тони бралось все необходимое для Руки.  
  
Хуже всего было то, что Рука Тони заинтересовала еще в первый визит. Стоило ему увидеть Баки, как он пришел в восторг:  
  
– Мне просто необходимо посмотреть на эту штуку! Кто бы знал, что в ГИДРе были такие таланты? Ну, ну, Солдат, я только взгляну...  
  
Пластины на предплечье встали вертикально. Другой бы понял намек и отошел, но только не Тони. Он разулыбался, как мальчишка:  
  
– Это она на меня реагирует? Стив, гляди, она реагирует!  
  
– Оставь, – попросил Стив.   
  
Старк протянул руку, коснулся пальцев – и получил разряд тока. Маленький, просто чтоб сообщение дошло.  
  
Казалось бы – отойди и забудь. Но кажется, этих слов в словаре у Старка не было. Он все пытался заманить Баки к себе в лабораторию:  
  
– Только подумай, Терминатор. Номер в Башне – за мой счет. Комната с бассейном, полный пансион, девочки – уж что такое девочки, ты должен помнить. – Он изобразил руками песочные часы. – Если хочешь, специально для тебя куплю граммофон и буду всю дорогу крутить «Cестричек Эндрюз». И всё – только для того, чтобы немного покопаться в Руке. Зря ты за нее дрожишь. Мы отлично проведем время.   
  
Баки вздыхал и старался не реагировать, только поглаживал Руку, чтобы не нервничала.   
  
Но как-то раз, когда речь снова зашла о Зимнем Солдате, Тони сказал:  
  
– Он не единственный, кого пытали и заставляли совершать преступления. Возьми хоть корейских военнопленных. У Мистера Промытые мозги хорошая компания.  
  
– Пойми, Старк. – Стив, конечно, тут же бросился спорить. – Это же не просто промывка мозгов. Ему стирали память. Стирали все, за что он мог бы зацепиться. Это не хитрость и не травматическая амнезия! – Где только слов таких набрался. – Он действительно ничего не помнит, потому что после каждой миссии его сажали в кресло!  
  
Баки не очень нравилось, что Старку рассказали о кресле. Поэтому он тихо сказал:  
  
– На самом деле я многое помню.   
  
Он вспоминал – прошлое выстраивалось отдельными кадрами, но их было достаточно, чтобы восстановить почти весь фильм. Не то кино, которое кому-либо захочется смотреть.  
  
– Ну, – сказал Тони, подходя к нему. На губах красовалась небрежная улыбка. – У тебя есть отличное оправдание. Просто скажи: «Это не я, это моя рука». Руку отпилят и публично отправят на переплавку, а вы двое будете жить-поживать и добра...  
  
Кулак Руки впился ему в челюсть и отбросил Старка на другую половину комнаты.  
  
Черт.   
  
Стало тихо.   
  
Рука опустилась, довольно перекалибровав пластины.  
  
– Ты что делаешь, так тебя! – зашипел на нее Баки. Старк завороженно потрогал челюсть и тут же отвел окровавленные пальцы. Рыжая, которая до этого увлеченно рылась в своем телефоне, теперь глядела на Баки так, будто давно ждала чего-то такого.  
  
Он вздохнул и ушел в спальню.   
  
Стив пришел через минуту. Баки лежал на кровати и баюкал Руку. Он понимал, как это глупо смотрится со стороны, но ничего не мог поделать.  
  
– Расскажи, – попросил Стив.   
  
Баки пожал плечами.   
  
– Я ведь уже рассказывал.   
  
Стив сперва сел на кровать, а потом растянулся рядом, и Баки почти чувствовал под затылком неудобную спинку кровати, на которой они со Стиви столько ночей провели, лежа вот так – и болтая без устали. Спинка ужасно давила на затылок, но им было слишком хорошо, чтоб вставать.   
  
– Я ее сначала не любил, – сказал Баки. – Когда они мне только ее присобачивали. Ненавидел. А потом... Потом она спасала мне жизнь. Много раз. А знаешь что еще?  
  
Он говорил вполголоса, как будто до сих пор боялся, что узнают – и накажут.  
  
– Они забывали ее починить перед тем, как сунуть ее в криокамеру. У меня-то шрамов не остается, сыворотка... А руку они ремонтировали, но всякие царапины сглаживать – кому это надо? Ну и вот.. Каждый раз, как я приходил в себя, я искал на ней царапины. Иногда вспоминал, что было. По крайней мере, это помогало мне помнить, что я живой. Что я... был кем-то. Не сойти с ума. А один раз мне пришла блестящая идея – записывать имена и даты миссий. Ну... что ты хочешь от парня с жареными мозгами. Нам тогда обоим досталось... Сказали, что если я еще раз попробую так сделать – в следующий раз буду сражаться уже без Руки.   
  
Он слегка отодвинулся от Стива.  
  
– Я прекрасно знаю, что мы с ней сделали. Но отвечать мы будем вместе. А отвинтить я ее не дам.   
  
Стив протянул руку и пальцами стал водить по железному плечу. Рука тут же загудела от удовольствия.   
  
– Тони ты все-таки крепко врезала, – сказал он ей. – Больше так не делай.   
  
– Я извинюсь, – вздохнул Баки.   
  


***

  
Он бы извинился, но несколько дней Старк не приходил. Баки не мог его винить. Хуже всего, звук от удара в челюсть напомнил ему о чем-то плохом. Кто-то, похожий на Тони. Скрежет тормозов. «Сержант Барнс...» Рука бьет кого-то по лицу.  
  
Господи.  
  
Баки даже обрадовался, когда в квартиру наконец пришли. Стив, слава Богу, опять торчал где-то в Щ.И.Т.е, и с недомерками Баки с Рукой справлялись сами. Как он подозревал, пришли не за ним, а за Капитаном; но увидев Солдата, несчастный агент просиял. Видно, решил, что отведет на базу и получит вознаграждение.   
  
Только вот базу уничтожили две недели назад – скорее всего, по наводке Стива. Бедняга все равно не знал бы, куда податься.  
  
Когда Стив пришел домой, в квартире опять царил разгром, а Баки раскладывал пасьянс в гостиной, карауля двух оставшихся в живых агентов.  
  
Стив посмотрел на это с порога и наконец сказал:  
  
– Надо съезжать.  
  
На следующий день за ужином он сообщил Баки:  
  
– Тони приглашает нас пожить в Башне. Он говорит, что там несколько уровней защиты и нам будет гораздо безопаснее. Думаю, он на тебя уже не дуется.   
  
Баки опустил голову и стал смотреть в тарелку. Приглашать в свой дом человека, который тебе нравится – одно. Но брать в квартиру его блохастого кота, который тебя к тому же искусал, это... уже серьезно.   
  
И это не так плохо для Стива – чтобы миллиардер с кучей телохранителей и адвокатов испытывал к нему что-то серьезное.  
  
Потому что в Башне действительно безопаснее.  
  
– Знаешь, я подумал... – начал Стив.  
  
Баки перебил:  
  
– Нечего тут думать. Надо воспользоваться приглашением.   
  
Стив выглядел слегка растерянным.   
  
После ужина Баки подошел к Стиву и обнял. Рука вцепилась в клетчатую рубашку Роджерса. Тот несмело улыбнулся.  
  
– Ты что?  
  
– Хотел сказать тебе спасибо. Ты меня, – он не знал, какое найти слово, – ты меня починил, Стив.  
  
– Починил?  
  
– Ну. Погляди на меня. По ночам сплю, от громких звуков не дергаюсь. Рыжую не пристрелил... и вообще убивать мне как-то разонравилось... Ну... находит, конечно. Старку скажи, что мне жаль. Правда.   
  
– Сам скажешь. Починил, значит. Господи, Бак, ты же не механизм. Мне что тебя, и смазывать придется?  
  
– Ну, до этого мы с тобой не добрались...  
  
Улыбаться было не больно. Боль кончилась, а теперь все хорошо. И у Стива все будет хорошо.   
  
Как говорила мама, начиная уборку, иногда лучшая помощь – отойти и не мешать.  
  


***

  
Он собрался минут за пятнадцать. Самым долгим делом оказалась записка, он выбросил в мусорницу несколько вариантов и наконец остановился на самом простом: «Нам обоим грозит опасность, если я останусь у тебя. Спасибо большое за то, что приютил, но пока мне лучше исчезнуть. Переезжай к Старку, я снова появлюсь, когда будет возможность. Береги себя (Роджерс, я серьезно!). Баки».   
  
Рука, когда он уходил, вцепилась в дверную ручку и не желала отпускать.  
  
– Ну что ты, – шепотом сказал Баки. – Все будет хорошо. Мы с тобой поедем в Мексику, найдем работу, отлично заживем! Там гитары, фейерверки, такие девочки – тебе наверняка найдется, что потрогать.   
  
Рука не реагировала.  
  
– Я знаю, – сказал Баки. – Поверь, мне не легче.  
  
С большой неохотой металлические пальцы разомкнулись, и Баки неслышно сбежал вниз по лестнице.  
  


***

  
Мексика оказалась не такой, как он себе воображал. В детстве, когда они со Стивом мечтали уехать в Мексику, она представлялась страной вечных карнавалов, огненных петард и гитар. Но гитары молчали – только иногда в автобус заходил нищий и начинал отвратно бренчать, – а ни одного карнавала Баки пока не увидел. Он нашел себе неплохое место – работал в кинотеатре в пригороде столицы, где крутили старые фильмы. Баки устроился на «поливалентную должность», как это сейчас называли. Он продавал билеты и попкорн, убирал в зале после сеансов и порой выдворял из зала тех, кто не умел себя вести. Он пересмотрел все фильмы, что тут крутили, и многие – не по разу, и вспомнил Стива, когда пустил слезу во время «Моста Ватерлоо». Трещащий черно-белый экран возвращал его в прошлое. Туристы сюда почти не приезжали; кто пойдет в чужой стране в кинотеатр смотреть старье? Ребята из местных банд, пару раз ощутившие хватку Руки у себя на шее, Баки уважали, девочки, облюбовавшие для себя парковку у кинотеатра, знали, у кого искать защиты, если сутенер распустит руки.   
  
Наверное, он мог бы здесь жить.  
  
Тоска по Стиву превратилась в нудную, непрекращающуюся, хоть и не сильную боль – так бывает, когда ноет зуб. Но от ноющего зуба можно отвлечься, так и он заглушал тоску – то работал, а то колесил по пересохшей земле на подержанном «Шевроле».   
  
В этот вечер показывали «В джазе только девушки» – на испанском, разумеется, – и в очереди за попкорном стояли завсегдатаи – несколько стариков, трогательная юная пара (Баки подозревал, что им все равно, на что ходить, лишь бы подержаться за руки), подруги, вырвавшиеся на девичник.  
  
– А можно потрогать вашу руку? – Смех.  
  
Баки руку не прятал; попробуй в такую жару походи в толстовке. Но он давно не встречал никого из ГИДРы, и казалось – больше и не встретит, поэтому носил жилет без рукавов на голое тело и горя не знал.  
  
– Услуга за услугу, – невозмутимо отвечал Баки, – Руке тоже хочется что-нибудь потрогать...  
  
Смех. Даже без карнавалов тут было не так плохо.   
  
Стиву бы понравилось.   
  
После сеанса он прибрал зал и ушел, оставив шефа закрывать кинотеатр. Девушка – та, что просила потрогать – осталась одна на парковке. Видно, подруги уехали без нее.  
  
– Вас подвезти, сеньорита?  
  
– Пожалуйста...  
  
Они поехали в городок по соседству; там девушка попросила остановить, едва замаячили первые дома. Баки вышел, чтобы открыть ей дверцу – и тут же почуял, что манеры сегодня до добра не доведут. Но понял, что произошло, только когда первые пули чиркнули по Руке.  
  
Нашли все-таки, черти.  
  
В общем, все получилось не так плохо, он отделался раненым плечом. Кто-то из агентов попытался произнести код, но Рука прежде разбила ему челюсть. Второй, когда Баки склонился над ним, прохрипел «Хайль...»  
  
– Твою мать, – сказал Баки, вырубая его. Двое сбежали; еще в одного он попал из «Глока», который таскал теперь под жилетом; парень сидел у стенки и к труду и обороне явно был не готов.   
  
Девушка растворилась в темноте.   
  
Баки вздохнул, доехал до ближайшего бара и попросил позвонить. В полиции наверняка были не рады, что он их разбудил. Баки ясно описал им координаты места и повесил трубку. Хозяин предлагал ему «подлечиться», но Баки слишком устал и отправился домой.  
  
Дома дверь была приоткрыта, а за большим деревянным столом в кухне сидел Стив.   
  
– Облажались вы, сержант Барнс, – сказал он без вступления. На столе стоял бумажный пакет с бутылкой; кажется, «подлечиться» все-таки удастся.   
  
– Я тебе давно не сержант.  
  
– Ошибаешься. Официально ты до сих пор числишься в сто седьмом. А я твой капитан.   
  
– Не терпится мной покомандовать?  
  
– Тебя это всегда раздражало, правда? Был от горшка два вершка, а стал твоим капитаном.   
  
– Как ты меня нашел?  
  
– Вспомнил, куда ты мечтал уехать в детстве. Все уши мне прожужжал про Мексику. От кого ты сегодня получил?  
  
– От старых знакомых. – Рука вытащила из шкафчика два бокала, открыла бутылку текилы в мешке, разлила. Стив вздохнул и пошел в ванную за аптечкой. Когда он вернулся, Баки был уже на третьей рюмке «лекарства».  
  
– Помогает? – спросил Стив.   
  
– Иногда.  
  
– Почему ты ушел? – Стив перевел взгляд на Руку. – Вы ушли? Это что, из-за Тони? Или из-за меня?  
  
Стив за семьдесят лет не забыл, как промывать раны.  
  
– Заживет же за полчаса, чего ты возишься? – Но руку он отнимать не стал. Сидел и млел, пока Стив смывал кровь, дезинфицировал и заклеивал рану. Простые прикосновения Стива почему-то вызывали трепет, заставляли обмирать, и Баки мысленно вздохнул о тех гей-клубах, куда заходил иногда – прогнать тоску. Забытья ему добиться удавалось, но ни разу – такой дрожи, как сейчас, когда Стив просто дотрагивался до плеча.  
  
Мог бы уж признаться раз и навсегда. Хотя бы себе.   
  
– Это из-за меня, Стив, – сказал он. – Я хотел, чтоб ты спокойно переехал в Башню, без довеска в виде массового убийцы. Ты сейчас будешь ругаться, Роджерс. Только у меня тоже есть право – не осложнять тебе жизнь.   
  
– Ну да, – сказал Стив. – Ты этим и раньше занимался. Не осложнял мне жизнь. И до армии. И в армии. Как будто я не видел.   
  
Баки слегка опешил.   
  
– Ну да. Так и думал, что я ничего не вижу и не понимаю. Как ты по танцулькам этим бегаешь без толку. Как из бара уходил, стоило Пегги войти.   
  
– Я думал, она научит тебя танцевать.  
  
– Думал он... Почему ты решил, что я собрался переезжать в Башню? – Стив поднялся и выбросил остатки бинта и пакет в мусор.   
  
– Ты же сам сказал.  
  
– Я сказал, что Тони предлагал мне переехать в Башню, и это заставило меня задуматься – что нам и правда стоит поменять квартиру. Я даже нашел нам одну. В Бруклине. Не как раньше, в хорошем доме, с консьержем, интерфоном, тебе бы понравилось. А ты удрал.  
  
– Я… – попытался Баки что-то сказать. Стив взял его Руку, как будто искал у нее поддержки. Рука стала осторожно выписывать большим пальцем круги у него на запястье.   
  
– Слушай, – сказал он. – Если бы ее отвинтили и послали на переплавку, ты ведь попытался бы ее защитить?   
  
Пластины испуганно зажужжали. Баки машинально погладил плечо.  
  
– Естественно.  
  
– Ну так вот. У меня то же самое. Ты всегда был моей правой рукой. Всегда. Вот и подумай, сколько я жил без руки. Теперь я все, что угодно сделаю. Лишь бы снова так не остаться. Без... без тебя.   
  
Теперь они сидели в тишине. На дне стакана с текилой отражалась голая электрическая лампочка под потолком. За окном кто-то запускал самодельный фейерверк.   
  
– Я убил его родителей, – сказал Баки. – Теперь я помню. Говард. Это был не несчастный случай. Мы его убили.   
  
– Это был не ты, Бак. – Стив, кажется, так всегда и будет повторять эту фразу. Чего доброго, Баки в конце концов поверит...  
  
– У тебя звезда потерлась, – сказал Стив. – Хочешь, купим краски и я ее подновлю?  
  
Баки кивнул.   
  
– Что будем делать? Останемся здесь? Если я правильно понимаю, тут тоже есть ГИДРа. Не обязательно тащиться обратно в Нью-Йорк, чтоб бить злодеев...  
  
– Капитан Мексика, – сказал Баки. – Мы купим тебе сомбреро.   
  
– Или, если хочешь, можем вернуться. Ту квартиру в Бруклине я все-таки купил. Мы так и не досмотрели «Мэш»…  
  
Рука потянулась и крепко вцепилась Стиву в предплечье.   
  
– Ну, я-то еще мог бы подумать, – сказал Баки. – Но вот она последует за тобой, куда бы ты ни пошел.


End file.
